


Wrapped Up in You

by GuineaGoon



Series: Communication [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGoon/pseuds/GuineaGoon
Summary: Prompto buried his sweaty face into Gladiolus’s comfortable chest and took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay, sure, dinner. Let’s do this. I’m so taking a shower. You’d better have something I can wear, cause these clothes should be burned.”((Can be read alone or part of the Communication series.))
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: Communication [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Wrapped Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I gave myself a little challenge, and the reward is a really cute fluffy piece for Gladio and Prompto! I hope you enjoy!

Prompto stretched and walked out of the gym with a smile. His smile grew wider when he saw Gladiolus standing on the sidewalk. “Gladio! What’re you doing here?” He hurried over to his side, stood on his toes, and gave his cheek a kiss.

“Hey there.” Gladiolus was quick to wrap an arm around Prompto’s waist to pull him in close. “I wanted to be here when your lesson was over. Wanna have dinner at my home tonight?”

The question made Prompto blink a few times while he just leaned against the solid form of his boyfriend. “Really? Tonight? I’m all gross.”

Gladiolus rubbed his hand up and down Prompto’s back and gave him a lazy smile. “I think you look just great like this. But I’ve got a shower.” He offered easily.

“Really? And, no other guests? Just- just family?” Prompto hesitated to ask the question. But, after the last dinner, he needed to know what to expect.

The large hand on his back moved to gently cup the back of his neck and rub soothing circles there. “Just family. No surprises. Dad’s assured me of that. He wants to get to know you.” Gladiolus assured. “And, he promises, he liked having dinner with you the first time. Stop worrying.”

Prompto buried his sweaty face into Gladiolus’s comfortable chest and took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay, sure, dinner. Let’s do this. I’m so taking a shower. You’d better have something I can wear, cause these clothes should be burned.”

Gladiolus laughed loudly at that. “I bet a good wash will revive them. Teachers giving you a hard workout?”

In response to that, Prompto snapped out of the hold on his neck to glare at Gladiolus. “I told my teachers I managed to pin the future Shield, and they told me my next goal was the Immortal. I think they’re trying to kill me.” He said flatly.

“Well, you aren’t dead yet, so shower time for you. Come on. You can whine and walk.” Gladiolus looped their arms together and started them toward the subway station.

Prompto didn’t really need to whine about his hard lesson though. He just leaned against Gladiolus and enjoyed the warmth and comfort the other provided. Plus, the surprise of seeing him after the lesson was so pleasant; he didn’t think he had the words to describe it. He didn’t think he could truly tell his boyfriend how much his support really meant for him in the last few years, and he didn’t want to try anymore. Instead, he just savored these little moments.

While they were walking a thought dawned on Prompto, which caused him to stop and pull away a little bit. “Gladio, I can’t wear anything of yours. I mean, have you- look at us!” He said while waving his arms between the two of them. “I’ll look ridiculous. Nothing appropriate for your dad!”

“Would you rather wear something of Iris’s?” Gladiolus offered carefully. “You might be thinner than her in some areas though.”

“Gladio!” Prompto nearly shouted. “This is gonna be another disaster!”

“Prom, please, stop worrying about this so much. You’ll look fine in something of mine. It’s not like he cares if you’re in something ill-fitting after a grueling workout.” Gladiolus tried to assure him. He pulled the blond in close to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Do you really want to go back? I’m not stopping you.”

Prompto stared up at Gladiolus’s open face before pressing his forehead against his toned chest. He took in several deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. His boyfriend’s large hands rubbed soothing circles along his spine to help steady his thoughts as well. He knew why parents were hard, but neither of them ever touched the subject. Could he really do well in front of a caring parent when he had forgotten what it felt like?

Finally, Prompto pulled away feeling more settled. “Okay, okay, let’s do this. Proper Dad time.”

“Thanks,” was all Gladiolus said before kissing him deeply. Then, their arms were linked again, and they were back on track to the Amicitia manor.

For the rest of the trip, Prompto did his best not to think too hard about what he was doing. Fortunately, he had already seen the manor from their last dinner together, so he didn’t gawk too much when they got to the manor after a few train trips and a long walk.

“Alright, go shower, and I’ll throw some clothes into the bathroom for you to put on.” Gladiolus explained as he pushed Prompto toward the bathroom in his bedroom. “I promise, not peeking if you hear the door.”

“Dude, that’s not helping.” Prompto laughed. “Don’t put me in anything dumb, you hear me!”

A quick shower later helped him feel restored and feel more alive despite the fatigue running through his muscles. He looked over the clothes offered carefully before shrugging them on his body. The tank top still nearly engulfed him, but the pants and hoodie were a bit better. He stepped out of the steamy bathroom into Gladiolus’s room, hands balled into the loose material nervously for final approval.

Silence.

Prompto did not expect silence to greet him for a long moment. He had to snap his head up to finally look up at Gladiolus and make sure he was still in the room. Sure enough, Gladiolus was just staring at him with an open mouth and wide eyes.

The expression made the blond take a step back toward the bathroom and his arm to flail to grab onto the doorframe. The hand on the doorframe and the subsequent slump caused Gladiolus to move from the bed quickly. “Prom, you okay? Did you get hurt during training?”

Quickly Prompto shook his head. “No, no, I thought- it’s dumb.” He said in a rushed breath.

Somehow, that didn’t make Gladiolus stop fussing. He instead got up from the bed to place a warm hand under his chin to look up into warm amber eyes. “You thought what? You looked weird or dumb in those clothes?”

“Yeah. I’m a bit- I’m kinda drowning in them.” Prompto confessed softly.

“I think you look amazing. Please, I want to see you in my clothes all the time.” Gladiolus’s voice was husky and deep before he leaned down to pull Prompto into an equally deep kiss.

Prompto had no resistance to that kiss and looped his arms around Gladiolus’s neck to melt into the kiss for a long moment. They only parted when they heard a door slam down the hall and footsteps come close. The blond jumped away a fraction and buried his bright red face into the chest that meant shelter for him once more.

“Sure your family doesn’t have it in for me?” Prompto murmured against solid pectorals.

Gladiolus laughed and rubbed his arms gently over his back once more. Prompto adored the motion so much and couldn’t help but melt. “I’m sure of it. They want you to feel at home here. Better get used to random doors slamming. It’s the Amicitia way.”

“I think you just mean that drama is the family way.” Prompto teased as he pulled his face from his resting place. “I would believe drama being part of your family. After the first time we had dinner together.”

“What? Bro, that was an accident. I had no idea Dad was bringing him home. You can’t blame me for that!” Gladiolus countered.

“Oh, I think I can. Amicitia’s, drama queens! Rivaled only by their royal charges. Wait till I tell Noct!”

Prompto tried to lunge for his phone but was tackled to the ground by Gladiolus with a loud cackle of laughter.


End file.
